


дорогой

by demiquartz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiquartz/pseuds/demiquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной? – спросил Фьюри, когда Стив появился после очередного рандеву в Фредериксборге с Зимним солдатом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	дорогой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [дорогой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532066) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



Выстрел, и Стив услышал, как сзади него кто-то упал. Он быстро обернулся, поднял щит, а затем расслабился.  
Стив знал, что это нелогичная реакция на убийцу-изгоя, о котором ЩИТ рассказывает новичкам страшные истории, но пират с оружием, который мог бы убить Стива, лежит мёртвый на палубе между ними, а глаза Зимнего солдата, как всегда, на удивление теплы.

– Спасибо, – сказал Стив.

Зимний солдат кивнул.

– Всё для тебя, _dorogoj_.

Наташа кашлянула рядом с перилами, возле которых приземлилась, и Стив поинтересовался, что вообще значит это «dorogoj». Он спрашивал её и раньше, когда Зимний солдат что-то ему говорил, но она только смотрела на него, как на сумасшедшего, и говорила, что он, должно быть, ошибся в произношении.

– Не хочешь помочь спасти заложников? – спросил Стив.

Зимний солдат наклонил голову. Стив принял это за положительный ответ и отправил его в корму около машинного отделения.  
Миссия была выполнена успешно – заложники пожимали Стиву руки и благодарно смотрели на него. Оставив только минимальный экипаж, Стив усадил их в самолет и почувствовал странную пустоту – Зимний солдат так и не появился.

 

***

 

Стив впервые встретил Зимнего солдата в Вене. Он и Наташа только закончили детонировать систему безопасности цели, когда Зимний солдат вышел из дыма.

Наташа среагировала сразу, потянув Стива на землю; приложила его так сильно, что он сломал ребро. А потом стреляла из обоих пистолетов, пока обоймы не опустели. Зимний солдат увернулся и не стал стрелять в ответ. Он снял свои треснутые тёмные очки, и когда подошёл ближе, то смотрел на Наташу насмешливо, будто не понимал, почему она стреляла в него.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он Стива, его голос слегка приглушался маской. Он протянул Стиву руку, чтобы помочь встать, и как только Стив поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся, он испытал чувство дежавю.

– Да, – осторожно сказал Стив. – Кто ты…

У Зимнего солдата не было возможности ответить ему, потому что Наташины бёдра уже крепко сжали его горло, и теперь она пыталась завершить начатое гарротой.

– Иисусе, – не менее четырех раз повторил Стив, после того, как Зимний солдат отбросил Наташу и побежал вдоль переулка. Он отсалютовал Стиву, прежде чем исчезнуть, и Стив на автомате отсалютовал ему в ответ.

– Иисусе, Наташа, кто, к черту, это такой? – спросил Стив, проверяя, не сломано ли запястье Наташи. Она тяжело дышала и не отводила взгляда от места, где исчез Зимний солдат.  
-Надевай свой шлем, - сказала она. – И погнали в самолет.

***

 

– Это был Зимний солдат, – сказала Наташа, как только они забрались в квинджет с 16-дюймовым титановым корпусом. Стив услышал, как выругался пилот. 

– Кто такой Зимний солдат? – спросил он.

Зимний солдат был призраком, сказала ему Наташа. Ему приписывают больше двух дюжин убийств за последние пятьдесят лет, а одна из его пуль попала прямиком ей в живот. Она показала ему шрам, и Стив попытался согласовать это с «ты в порядке?» и тем, как рука солдата крепко сжала его руку и помогла ему встать.

– Он исчез тогда, когда тебя нашли во льдах, – сказала Наташа, – были опасения, что ты должен стать его следующей миссией.

Стив хотел знать, кто решил вычеркнуть его из листа тех, кто должен об этом знать.

– Ну, – сказал он, – он не был заинтересован в моем убийстве сегодня.

– Нет, – сказала Наташа, странно на него поглядывая, – нет, он не был.

***

 

Стив снова увидел Зимнего солдата в Нюрнберге, в Минске и Кракове.  
Его пули всегда попадали в врагов Стива.  
– Ты должен беречь себя, _dorogoj_ , – сказал он.

***

 

На столе Стива лежала куча документов, после того, как он вернулся с Лемурианской звезды. Он был рад, что наконец-то сядет и прочтёт их. ГИДРА живет и процветает, функционируя внутри ЩИТА.

Стив помнил агонию во время падения во льды вместе с самолетом Шмидта, помнил, каково было, когда поезд Золы был захвачен в Цюрихе, это был конец, а Баки не было рядом с ним. Это всё было напрасно?

Он оставил Фьюри и Наташе голосовое сообщение о том, что ему нужен отдых после миссии и положил документы обратно.  
У Стива была мысль оставить все документы Сэму на хранение в том случае, если что-то пойдёт не так. Как-нибудь оставить документы у Сэма в морозильнике и поставить его перед фактом.

– Мужик, – сказал Сэм, и, сунув папки на полку рядом с хлопьями, посмотрел на фотографию Красного черепа, – тебе понадобится любая помощь.

***

 

Когда он вернулся в свою квартиру вместе с Сэмом, Стив выяснил, что Фьюри тоже прихватил с собой друга.

– Соседка, – Стив поприветствовал Кэйт.

Кэйт поморщилась.

– Вообще-то я Шэрон. Картер.

– Правда? – Стив был поражён. – Прямо как…

Шэрон кивнула. Стив попытался найти в ней что-то от Пэгги. Было какое-то сходство на линии подбородка.

Шэрон подняла на него свой Глок 19, и Стив инстинктивно вскинул свой щит. Она выстрелила дважды. Окно сзади Стива разбилось, и он увидел агента ГИДРЫ, который задыхался, держась за простреленное легкое.

– Окей, - сказал Стив.

Затем последовал второй выстрел, и агент ГИДРЫ перестал двигаться совсем. Наташа изящно запрыгнула в окно Стива.

– Ты не медсестра, – сказала она Шэрон.

– Нет, – согласилась Шэрон.

Наташа посмотрел на Стива и пожала плечами.

– Как вариант, – она осмотрела Сэма с ног до головы, – а ты?

– Сэм Уилсон. 58-ая воздушно-спасательная, – представился Сэм, – к сожалению, мои крылья в Форт Миде. За тремя охраняемыми воротами и 12-дюймовой стальной стеной.

– Мы сможем это уладить, – сказала Шэрон. 

– Зачем нам это надо? – осторожно спросила Наташа.

– ГИДРА работает внутри ЩИТа, – Фьюри кинул серебряную флешку Стиву. – Вынеси это из Архивов после того, как мои собственные пароли заблокируют меня в центральном процессоре. Тебе должно быть интересно, кто это все затеял.

 

***

 

Лагерь Лихай был покинут в месте, которое заставляло Стива чувствовать себя древним. Ржавчине на воротах было лет семьдесят, так же, как и флагштоку. В пятистах футах от бараков был бункер с боеприпасами.

Увидеть лицо Золы на экране компьютера, когда Стив подключал флешку, было почти так же неприятно, как слышать его голос, объясняющий, чего конкретно хочет добиться ГИДРА проектом «Озарение».

Стив ударил щитом в экран и разбил его вдребезги. Это несправедливо, что Зола увековечен на милях магнитной ленты, а все, что досталось Баки – это 20 квадратных метров в Смитсоновском и пустая шестифутовая могила в Арлингтоне.

Вдобавок ко всему, ГИДРА их почти уничтожила. Стив порадовался, что Наташа осталась, чтобы помогать Клинту и остальным агентам в текущей операции, вместо того, чтобы пойти с ним, а затем поморщился и попытался отпихнуть кусок бетона, который обвалился на его ногу.

Стив услышал жужжание лопастей вертолета. Белый свет прорезал темноту, и он быстро начал искать свой щит.

Он появился прям перед его носом, его протягивала металлическая рука.

– Это ищешь, _dorogoj_? – спросил Зимний солдат, помогая поднять бетон с ноги Стива.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Стив, хватаясь за протянутую ему руку и почти падая снова. Зимний солдат закинул руку Стива на своё плечо.

Агент ГИДРЫ, стоящий на груде камней, сообщил их позицию по рации раньше, чем Стив успел ударить его по горлу своим щитом. Туда сбежалось ещё больше агентов.

Зимний солдат выстрелил одному из агентов прямо между глаз и спросил:

– Ты встречаешься с агентом Картер?

У Стива случился один из тех моментов дезориентации, после чего он осознал, что Зимний солдат скорее всего имеет ввиду Шэрон, а не Пэгги. В любом случае он ответил:

– Нет, – Стив поднял брови. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Просто так, – ответил Зимний солдат и выстрелил сразу двум агентам ГИДРЫ прямо в сердце.

 

***

 

– Ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной? – спросил Фьюри, когда Стив появился после очередного рандеву в Фредериксборге с Зимним солдатом.

– Нет, – сказал Стив. Их анти-гидровая оперативная группа состояла из трех агентов ЩИТа, соседки Стива и его приятелю по утренней пробежке. Он не знал, как сказать, что легендарный убийца может делать что угодно, но их шансы возрастают, – вы можете убрать свое оружие, – сказал Стив Шэрон и Хилл, – он со мной.

Наташа улыбнулась им.

– _Prishel prismotret' za svoim milym？_

Зимний солдат выглядел спокойным.

– _Da_ , – сказал он.

– Подождите, – сказал Сэм, – это кто?

– Это Зимний солдат, – ответила Хилл. Её пистолет не дрогнул.

Стив сделал шаг вперед, и Зимний солдат потянул его назад за свою спину. Наташа прекратила попытки сломать Зимнему солдату шею и вместо этого стала наблюдать за его отношениями со Стивом, рассмеялась.

– Все сядьте и успокойтесь нахрен,– приказал Фьюри, открывая кожаный чемоданчик с тремя голубыми микрочипами, – есть план.

***

 

– Альфа блокирована, – сказал Зимний солдат с первого хеликерриера.

– Браво! – воскликнул Сэм минутой позже.

Стив вставил последний чип в третий хеликерриер.

– Чарли блокирован. Все уходим.

В этот момент появились солдаты ГИДРЫ с реактивным гранатометом, и Стив пришёл в себя со сломанной ключицей и путевкой в один конец на дно Потомака. Вода и вполовину не была настолько холодной, как арктическая. Он опускался всё ниже на дно и наблюдал за оранжевыми всполохами горящих хеликерриеров.

 

***

 

Стив не ожидал проснуться в этот раз, потому что последний раз в его жизни все шло по плану, может быть, только в 1930х.

Он лежал на спине на берегу реки. Его ботинки всё ещё были в воде, а Баки наклонился над ним, крича:

– Стив! Стив!

Стив повернул свою голову вбок и прокашлялся, выкашливая речную воду из лёгких.

– Баки? – сказал он резко, ожидая, когда его зрение прояснится и Баки исчезнет, и превратится в Сэмa или Зимнего солдата.

– Господи, Стиви, – Баки выдохнул, убирая волосы назад с глаз блестящей металлической рукой. На его щеках и переносице отпечаталась маска.

Лишённый кислорода мозг Стива ещё плохо работал. Он попытался собраться с мыслями и повторил:

– Баки?

Баки вздохнул и помог ему сесть.

– Да, – сказал он, – да, это я, Стив. Блять, мне так жаль.

Стив схватил его единственной здоровой рукой и уткнулся лицом в шею Баки.

– Боже, – выдавил Стив, – почему ты не сказал мне?

Баки обхватил голову Стива одной рукой, удерживая.

– Мне жаль, – повторил он, – это… Смотри, я Зимний солдат, и то, что я делал – это не просто миф. Мне понадобилось семьдесят лет, чтобы избавиться от внушения, Стив, – тихо сказал Баки. – Я убил много людей. И, может, они не были хорошими, но я знал, что я не должен спрашивать, я не знал, простишь ли ты меня.

– Идиот, – сказал Стив. – Я люблю тебя. Мы разберёмся.

Баки поцеловал его, и Стив увидел вспышки от взрывов хеликерриера под веками, похожие на фейерверки.  
– Хорошо, _dorogoj_ , – сказал Баки.

**Author's Note:**

> *dorogoj - дорогой  
> *Prishel prismotret' za svoim milym? - Пришел присмотреть за своим милым?


End file.
